Party Mayhem
by criminalmindsandncisoffical
Summary: NCIS annual party is coming up. Everyone is excited until something bad and i mean really bad happens. Will true feelings from the team come out? Will Callen finally express his love for a particular girl? Includes all characters not just ones listed.
1. Chapter 1

**Party Mayhem**

**Authors note: Chapter one is very long because I had to get the basis of the story out first but the next chapters will be shorter I promise.**

It was 8pm and it was a week before the NCIS annual party. It was held every year to congratulate the agents on a fantastic job they do. The team had just finished another case and were hanging out in the lounge area of the NCIS building.

"Hey is anyone going this party thing? I hear it's like bad-ass" Deeks said while pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Oh yes, but I need to go shopping as I have nothing to wear. Hey Nell, feel like some girly shopping tonight?" Kensi asked her girl partner Nell. She felt a sisterly bond with Nell they were the only junior girl agents on the force.

"Sounds fun K, I have no idea what to wear. I'm not good at choosing formal wear. My mom almost killed me when I turned up at a friend's wedding in my yellow dress and converse" Nell felt embarrassed but at the time she was only 8 years old at the time.

"Sam, Deeks we need to go rent a tux as well. Hetty is making me wear a tux even though I have perfectly good formal wear at home." Callen said to his team. They were his only family to him. He was shifted around to foster home after foster home as a kid. He now had 6 new best friends and family members

"G, Black pants and a white shirt is not formal wear" Sam said whilst chuckling. Eric came running around the corner with a red face, out of breath he puffed out the words.

"Clara… from technical support… asked…me to party" his face rose to a smile. He knew him and Nell were destend to be partners forever and nothing more. Nell had turned him down enough times.

"That a boy! Is she a ten?" Deeks said whilst Kensi punched him in the shoulder

"OUCH Kensi! Anyway Eric you are not going in shorts and a cardigan so you are coming with us. Come on boys let's go!" All the boys got up and walked out leaving the girls sitting there discussing shoes and hair styles.

"So Callen, you going to ask our technical analyst to this party thing or you flying solo?" Eric knew Nell liked Callen and she liked him. Ever since he called her cute in the office building whilst she was undercover for the first time.

"Solo… she doesn't like me in that way." Callen signed knowing he would love to ask her. He turned around to look at her smile and laugh at something Kensi said. She was so beautiful to him.

"So Kensi, shall we get going?" Nell asked standing up and grabbing her bag

"Yea sure, let's get some food as well I'm starving" Kensi laughed as the girls walked out arms linked together.

An hour into shopping the boys had finally decided on a tux shop and first up was Sam. He was of course taking his wife to the party.

"Ok boys, I like this one." Sam came out of the dressing booth with a black waist coat on, white shirt, black pants and a black tie. He looked very formal. "I'm renting this one" Sam said whist pulling at the collar.

"My turn!" Deeks ran into the changing room with his selection. Around 5 minutes later he emerged wearing a white shirt, light blue tie, black pants and black jacket.

"Suits you Deeks" Callen said whilst slapping him on the back. Now was his turn. Stepping into the changing cubicle he changed into his selection. He emerged and both Sam and Deeks and Eric had their mouths open in shock. They had never seen this side of Callen before. He looked… Good

"What? Too much?" Callen said looking down at the James Bond style tux he had chosen.

"No man, it's great" Deeks said. Eric had opted for a red tie, white shirt, black pants and jacket look. "Now we all have decided lets go pay and grab food" All the men got re-changed and paid.

Meanwhile the girls were having a harder time.

"Kensi I cannot find anything. I might as well not go" Nell was giving up, This was their fourth dress shop in the past hour and she couldn't find anything that suited her, Whatever Kensi tried on she looked great in.

"Nell you are coming we just need to find something to suit you." Kensi smiled at her friend. In the corner of her eye she spotted a dress hidden at the back of a rack.

"This is the dress Nell! Go try it on now!" Kensi said whilst pushing Nell into the changing cubical. After around 7 minutes Nell was ready to show Kensi.

"Kens I don't know it seems too much" Nell always doubted herself, besides she was used to quick colourless dresses for work with some flats.

"Let me decide that missy" Kensi laughed and waited for Nell to revel herself.

"Ok here goes." Nell pulled back the changing curtain to show her dress. Kensi gasped. Nell looked stunning. The dress was a forest green colour with silk material, the straps were on the middle of her arm and the neck had arch loose style which was the same on the back. The dress fit her perfect.

"Nell… You look…Amazing" Kensi had no idea there was this side to her friend.

"You really think so?" Nell didn't think she looked that good but she did feel like a princess.

"Yes, once we get you in heels and your hair in a nice style you will be all set." Nell thanked her friend for helping her find the perfect dress. It wasn't easy to keep patience whilst shopping with her. Her mother hated taking her out as she didn't like anything which didn't go with converse.

Kensi had decided on her dress. It was a black simple dress with a gold glittery belt going around her stomach. The strap went over the shoulder and she also decided on black heels. Both girls paid for their dresses and went for food. Nell became excited about this dance.

The day finally came for the dance and Hetty give the team the afternoon off seeing as they didn't have a case.

"Nell come on! We have to get to the hair dressers to get fixed up! See you tonight boys!" Kensi said whilst dragging Nell out by her arm.

"Women hey" Deeks laughed "Hey Sam what you doing before the dance?"

"I'm going home to get ready with my wife. I might be late; you know how women are getting ready. Last night she had 18 different dresses lined up and she made me look at each one and tell her which one suited her best."

Callen laughed, he would love nothing more than to do that for Nell, but that was only a dream. She would never like him like that.

"Callen what about you?" Deeks asked his friend and team leader.

"I'm with you Deeks, we are going to get a beer then go get ready and go this party." Callen smiled at his friend who was kind of like his baby brother.

"I'm down for that as well" Eric said coming around the corner after overhearing the conversation.

"I like you're thinking" Deeks said as all the men walked out the bull pen to their cars.

5 hours later the party had begun. The men were all set in their formal wear and talking in a group. Eric had gone off with Clara to hang with her and have a dance.

"Here come the girls" Sam said as he walked off to dance with his wife. Deeks looked up and saw Kensi who had entered the building first. She had her hair in a cute curly side pony. She looked stunning. Deeks slowly walked up to her leaving Callen on his own.

"My Lady, You look… unbelievably hot" Deeks stated whilst looking her up and down.

"Thanks I will take that as a compliment I think" Kensi laughed

"Care to dance?" Deeks held out his hand waiting for her response.

"I would be horned" Kensi took his hand as Deeks led her to the dance floor; they both leaned into each other and held each other as they danced.

Nell was the last one to arrive at the dance. Callen looked up and saw her standing there. He didn't recognise her at first. She was wearing her green dress but her hair wasn't down as usual, it was in a soft up do that suited her. Realising he was staring at her he looked at his shoes to pass it off.

Nell noticed everyone else was busy so she walked over and sat a table drinking a glass of champagne.

After around an hour the DJ decided to play a slow song and all the couples got up to dance. Eric took Clara in his arms and held tight as he waltzed her around the floor. Sam took his wife hands as they repeated their first dance, Deeks held Kensi's back and her hand as they slow danced together. The only two left were Nell and Callen.

Sam danced his wife over to Callen and looked at him.

"Do it G, or you will regret it." Sam then turned and walked away.

Taking a deep breath he went for it. Walking up to Nell his legs wobbled, he was never nervous.

When he reached her she looked up and smiled at him. He didn't respond just held his hand out. She took it and she walked her over to the dance floor. Her head fit into his shoulder and he held her tight as they swayed their hips to the music. The both loved each other and Nell knew she had hidden feelings.

"Nell I … errmm… I kind of…i…" Callen couldn't get the words out of his mouth. He didn't know what to say.

Suddenly the lights went out. Everyone wondered what was going on. People held onto their partners expect Nell and Callen who both let each other go to look around in the darkness. A hand suddenly clasped around Nell's mouth as they picked her up and carried her away to dampen sound. No one knew she was missing.

The lights came back on after five minutes and every one sighed and went back to talking to each other. Callen looked around but couldn't find Nell. Panicking he checked everywhere. She wasn't to be seen.

"WERES NELL!" he shouted everyone in the room looked at him with stunned faces. The team didn't know how to respond. Something shined on the floor as Deeks ran up and picked it up. It was a clip from Nell's hair.

"She's gone" Deeks said handing the clip to Callen. He will find her. If it's the last thing he does.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Authors note: **Many thanks for all your reviews! Means so much, I absolutely love writing and fan fiction is the way for me to express my love I'm actually touched about how so many of you took the time to congratulate me on the story and ask for it to continue so here you go! Beware some of you might cry… (I write these with the help of music to suit the tone so yea get the tissues haha)**

Slowly Nell opened her eyes. Everything was blurry but she could make out a man's silhouette leaning against the wall.

"Look who's awake" the mystery man said, Nell couldn't make out his voice but her vision was slowly returning back to normal.

"Who….who….are…..y…you" she struggled to get the words out, between her voice and her vision she must have been drugged.

"I'll let you figure that one out" Nell tried desperately to figure his voice but with her body still trying to recover from the drug inserted into the blood stream she was too weak for her high IQ to do anything.

"Look Nell, I'm not going to lie to you here, what's the point right? You have the highest IQ on the team, even higher than that wise guy…what's his name Perry Seal?" Nell felt her anger rise inside her as she tormented her using her best friend

"Or that idiot Deeks? How about that whore Kensi? I hear she slept with a suspect to get Intel on him. Maybe she can do it for me?" Nell wanted to punch him but as she tried to move her arms she soon discovered she was bound to this wooden chair.

"How about the famous navy seal Sam? Does he do tricks for us?" Nell was biting her tongue not to yell at him, she wished she could kill him where he stood. How dare he bring her friends into this and speak so cruelly of them. She knew it was to get a rise out of her but she couldn't help herself

"And finally are you smarter than Mr G Callen? He does have no family so he would put a lot of time into his job right? I knew his family you know…. In fact I have an envelope with everything he could ever want to know in the other room. I will use it has leverage when they eventually break down the door and come in here. You see I got this room wired. Once they burst into here they will be locked into a room… in fact this room. Callen has one decision … His team or his family…Which will he save Nell?"

He started moving towards Nell. By now her vision was almost back to normal. With each step he took aspects of him became clearer to Nell. Finally he stood in front of her.

"You!" Nell gasped "Are you that dumb you will take me from a room full of NCIS agents and expect them not to have a tactical plan to go around and kill you before you blow everyone up?" Nell felt great, finally allowing her anger to escape from her in the only way she could.

"Oh Nell. This is only the being my dear. Now smile for the camera dear." Nell stared at the man fully aware of his identity she tried to figure out the best way to stall him for the team. He started setting up a video camera in the middle of the room. She knew where this feed would go. She started at the red light hoping the team would know this wasn't their fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Callen was pacing up and down Ops in a panic. He was getting stressed out and panicking at the same time.

"Callen, stop pacing you're giving me a headache" Deeks said trying to make light of the situation.

"Deeks, Nell was taken on my watch, im supposed to be the FBI, CIA and NCIS agent I should have stayed with her. You stayed with Kensi, Sam stayed with his wife, Hell even Eric stayed with Clara. I let her go. On my watch she was gone. Imagine if Kensi was taken. You would be the same." Callen's anger was pushing explosion limits as he let loose on his team.

"ONE OF MY AGENTS HAVE GONE! IN A ROOM FULL OF NCIS AGENTS! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE! HOW THE HELL DID NONE OF US HEAR A THING? IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Callen was letting his anger loose and the team knew that but they wish he would stop making them feel guilty and just let them get on with finding Nell.

Sam edged slowly towards Callen; he knew how he could get when he was mad. The only one who could calm him down was Hetty and she was still on her way in.

"G, I need you to calm down. Look on the bright side. Nell was taken in a room full of NCIS agents; you're telling me not one person herd anything or saw anything. G we will find her don't worry. I just need you to calm down" Sam waited for his response which he anticipated.

"Calm down… CALM DOWN! SAM WOULD YOU BE CALM IF IT WAS MICHELLE? HOW ABOUT YOU'RE DAUGHTER HUH! NELL WAS TAKEN ON MY WATCH NO ONE ELSES! I AM GOING TO FIND HER WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP! NOW ALL OF YOU GET OUT MY FACE!" Callen stormed out the room. Sam felt hurt by his words but didn't hold them against him. Kensi had a crystal white tear fall down her cheek. Deeks pushed back his hair with his hand and let out a deep breath. Eric just stared down at the floor, without his partner he had no one to turn to in this bad situation. Nell's disappearance affected everyone. She was the bright spark of the group. The one the team could trust. She was everyone's best friend. Each member felt hurt by her disappearance. Each one of them vowed they would get her back whatever it takes.

*BEEP BEEP* Eric's computer made the 'you got a hit on something' sound. Sam ran out of OPS and shouted to Callen to get back to the big screen.

"Guys… im getting a live feed from a video camera to us… I cannot trace the link, it's coming up on the big screen…NOW" Eric said while the agents waited for this mysterious video to play.

Once it came on each one of the agents mouths went wide open with the shock of what they were seeing. Nell was beaten, bruised, her dress was ripped which made Callen so angry. She was bound to a wooden chair with plastic ties. Her hair was down and it wasn't straight as it usually was. It was all messy and tangled. Her lip was bleeding from the corner as if someone had punched her. If they didn't know Nell they wouldn't be able to recognise her.

"Oh..my…god" Was all Eric could say at this present moment in time. Every agent was in shock. Who was the maniac who would do such a thing. Someone on the inside maybe? Someone who knew their tricks… someone who they would never recognise, someone like…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Miss Nell Jones. Tell your team what we have learnt today?"

Nell looked into the camera. Her head wouldn't move from leaning on her shoulder. Blood dribbled from her half open mouth. She couldn't do it anymore. He had beaten her and hit her so much to a point where she went unconscious.

"I carnt" Nell pleaded. She just wanted him to stop. Her hands went numb and her mouth was dry from dehydration. Little did she know the team were watching this live in OPS.

"Do it or you will force me into doing something I regret." The man got down close to Nell and licked his lips. Nell tried to move her head slowly away but it was no use.

"Do it sweetheart or I swear down you will never see the light of day again and your poor team will not have a life to go back to!"

With her shaky breath Nell coughed out

"He wants Agent… Agent Callan or he will kill me. He has beaten me to try and get information…. HE WILL NEVER BREAK ME ! CALLAN STAY AWAY HE HAS THE PLACE WIRED!" Nell shouted to the camera.

The man stood in front of her and slapped her.

"No no no sweetheart. That's not what we learnt. Now you're going to have to be punished." The man used a knife and cut Nells zip ties off. He then dragged her and chained her arms into the air. He walked over to the camera and turned it to face Nell.

The team watched in horror at what was happening before their eyes. Poor Nell. Deeks just stood looking at the screen his eyes slowly forming tears. Sam closed his eyes and bent his head down. He couldn't look anymore. Eric was full on crying watching Nell's body swing from side to side with each punch.

Kensi had tears rolling from her eyes onto her dress. She looked over at Deeks. Without saying anything she just walked up to him. Deeks turned to look at her. Both with tears in their eyes they stood looking at each other. They didn't have to say anything. Their eyes both said the same thing at the same time.

"We have to get her back".

Callan stood with his hands on the table which was in the centre of the room. Pushing all his weight onto his arms to stop him punching something or someone.

Nell was being hit in all places. The stomach, chest, head, face, arms, neck, legs. She was already forming bruises.

The man walked off camera which was still focused on Nell.

His voice echoed in the background. "You have 24 hours agent Callan to deliver yourself to me. Im sure you already know who I am. If you don't. Well… You know the consequences."

The camera cut off and everyone fell silent. Eric was still crying. Deeks wrapped his arms around Kensi and they just stood and hugged. Sam turned around and looked at Callan.

"G. now what do we do?" Callan walked over to the bored at just stared at the blank screen.

"What needs to be done" Callan said with a stern voice. Grabbing his phone out his pocket he dialled a number. It rung three times before a man answered.

"Agent Callan have you made your decision?" The man knew Callan would protect his team no matter what.

"Yes, I will meet you, send me the address. Oh and if you touch Nell one more time I swear to god I will kill you slowly and painfully. You got that?"

"Loud and clear." The man pressed the off button on the call and walked over to Nell. Standing in the light he looked at Nell.

"Well I guess your team is coming for you after all. Miss Jones get comfortable you will be here a long time."

"Go to hell" Nell spat.

"I'll see you there sweetheart" the man walked towards the door. Nell shouted towards him and he stopped in his tracks.

"You won't get away with this….. Granger"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for waiting guys, I had exams. This might not be the ending you hoped for but I think it worked. If you want me to write another ending I will. There is one more chapter coming up for all you Nallan fans out there. It is though 1am right now so you will have to wait one more night to see how their relationship pans out. Many thanks and make sure to check out my other fanfics! X

NCIS chapter 4

Callan pulled up outside the warehouse in the challenger. Sitting in his car for a few minutes he could only think of Nell and the pain she must be going through. She didn't deserve this. Pulling out his 9mm glock and checking it was loaded he stepped out the challenger. Taking in a deep breath he opens the rusty door and clears the room.

Sam couldn't help but worry about his partner. Granger had given him strict orders for the team to stay away. Pulling out his phone for what felt like the 100th time all he saw was his daughters and his wife's face flash onto the screen. Slowly fading back to black Sam smiled. He knew if it was him in this position there was no way Callan would let him go in alone. A ping of guilt came across Sam for the first time in his life. He left his best friend to die alone. With that thought he got up and called the team and went over the strategy plan.

Callan was sweating with fear but he couldn't back down. This was for Nell he kept reminding himself. Suddenly the lights went out and all Callan could see was darkness. Turning his touch on he saw a wooden door. Turning the lock he walked through it. There she was, sat tied up, eyes closed and her neck leaning towards her shoulder. Her eyes where black with bruises and her cheeks were covered in scratches. Callan had to double check that it actually was Nell because he didn't believe it was her.

Kensi pulled up outside where Callan's GPS was pinging. She took one look at Deeks and gave him a slight smile. Reaching over she put her hand over the top of his and simply said "Forever". Deeks squeezed her hand back and looked deep in her eyes, "Always". They didn't say anything else. Sam looked at his two good friends and understood what love meant by looking at them. He had to show Michelle this if he ever made it out alive.

Callan called to Nell whilst trying to untie her. Groaning Nell opened her eyes, anger that someone wouldn't let her rest and recover. "Callan?" She asked whilst spitting out blood in his shirt.

"It's me Nell, Im here now I promise. Im never going to let you go again do you hear me never!" Callan could feel the tears form in his eyes as he touched Nells face with the palm of his hand.

Two hands clapped behind him as Callan spun around and stood in front of Nell protecting her. He was unable to untie her so he was going to protect her as much as he could.

"Very moving Mr Callan" Granger licked his lips in an evil way.

"You really had me on the brink of tears. Now that all the heartfelt stuff is out the way I can finally finish what I set out to do". Granger walked closer to Callan and stood in front of him. Callan lunged forward and grabbed him throwing him to the ground in anger. Granger pushed him back hard and Callan hit his head on the wall. Blood dripping from the side of his head he got up dizzily. Ready to fight again.

Kensi, Sam and Deeks opened the wooden door when something clicked. They were trapped in glass container locking them in. Callan spun around and looked at them. He ran over and tried to open the door but no luck.

"Callan, here this is how it's going to work. You can either save your team or you can find out everything about your past."

"I CHOOSE MY TEAM EVERYTIME!" Callan shouted at Granger walking over to him to punch him.

"But you see Mr Callan there is a folder on that desk with your past, your name, your parents, family, living relatives the lot. Or the key to the container is right next to it. I would hurry up as your team only has a limited amount of oxygen left." Laughing like he had won Granger left the room only to be greeted by police officers and detectives throwing him to the ground. Hetty lowered herself onto his level and stared in his eyes.

"You ungrateful, horrible, cold hearted, evil bastard" Spitting on him she dragged him outside with the detectives.

Callan started at the file wondering whether to pick it up or not.

The team looked at each other and nodded.

"G, Find your past. It's ok. We will be in your heart. Good luck. Grab Nell and the folder and get out!"

Callan smiled at his team and a single tear escaped his eye.

"I love you guys" He cried out

"We love you Callan" They cried out back.

Kensi and Deeks sat on the floor and held each other. If they were going to die they were going to do it in the arms of the person they love. It's the one thing Granger could never take from them. Sam slid down the wall of the container and took out his phone. He loaded up the picture of his wife and daughter and started crying.

Callan reached for the folder but pulled his hand away. It wasn't worth it. He would give anything to find out his family but he had his whole life to find out. How could he give up the people he loved for a few pieces of scrappy paper? But when would he find out? Tomorrow, next week? Next year? 5 years?

No he couldn't think like that he had to do what was right. Grabbing the key he ran to the container. Opening the door he smiled at his team.

"You didn't really think I would leave you guy's right?" Callan said and looked over to Kensi and Deeks. Finally they admitted it to themselves.

"Let's get Nell and get out of here!" As they walked out the container Sam heard a click noise.

"G, YOU TRIPPED A WIRE! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" A timer on the wall showed 30 seconds and counting.

Grabbing Sam's knife he cut the ties off Nell and threw her over his back.

10\. 9. 8. 7. The team ran towards the wooden door and ran towards the fresh air.

5\. 4. 3. 2. Throwing themselves to the ground as the building around them exploded. Glass twinkled as it shattered around them collecting on the ground and their soft skin. Kensi was the first one up and asked if everyone was ok.

After that Nell was loaded onto an ambulance and taken to hospital with Callan. Sam walked off to ring his wife with a huge smile spread across his face. Kensi and Deeks turned to each other and smiled.

"Forever" The brunette said to the blonde.

"Always" He replied back as he pulled her towards him and locked lips together. They were officially a couple.


End file.
